Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous
by P.I.X.E.L. L.E.X.A.L
Summary: In 2002, Kagome held the title of Miss Universe, the perfect boyfriend, everything. 5 years later, the talented woman doesn’t have a dime to her name. Can she make it back into the rich life or will enemies prevent it?
1. Past, Present and Future

**The idea for this fic just seemed to pop into my head from a bunch of different things. Don't think it's like anything else out there. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is the idea for this fic.

Lifestyle Of The Rich And Famous 

**Rating:** M for Mature

**Summary:** In 2002, Kagome held the title of Miss Universe, the perfect boyfriend, everything. 5 years later, the talented woman doesn't have a dime to her name. Can she make it back into the rich life or will enemies prevent it?

**Chapter 1:** Past, Present and Future

"_And the winner of Miss Universe 2002 is…" The announcer opened the scarlet colored envelope, a look of amusement on his face. The two lovely contestants stood, their nerves racking. After two weeks of intense competition, it had all come down to this. The name the lie in the envelope._

"…Miss Kagome Higurashi!" The announcer boomed into the microphone. The audience erupted into cheer and applause.

_She wasn't sure if she heard right at first. She won? Her runner-up shoved her shoulder, signaling to get a move on, up to the man that presented the crown. She smiled as the crown was placed lightly on her head. Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as a bouquet of flowers were shoved into her hands. _

_She did it! She'd finally achieved her life long dream. To achieve the title of Miss Universe and be crowned for all of her hard work was a relief. To be named the most gorgeous women in the world. Life couldn't get any better._

_**XXXXX**_

If only life were the way it was back then, then everything would still be perfect. 'As if it ever could be again.' Now 26-year-old, Kagome Higurashi thought, dropping her pen to the bedspread, sighing. Just when she thought life couldn't get any worse. She glanced at her watch, sighing as she did. Time to go to work.

She pulled the coat tighter around herself as she walked out the door, trying to keep the cold snow and breeze away from her already frozen body. She was starving and as always, Yuka had no food in her fridge and Kagome had no clue as to when she'd go shopping. Some friend. Well, she had no reason to complain. At least she had a roof over her head.

Maybe she'd get some food before work.

It was a twenty-block walk that she took everyday, to and from work. But she couldn't afford to take a cab let alone a city bus. Her back was aching; her ankles were swollen, all thanks to the little one inside of her. This didn't make the walk any easier. At least she was at eight months and next month the baby was due. That would take a load of her shoulders. At least she wouldn't have to take care of it.

It wasn't her fault that she was pregnant in the first place. Was not a choice she made, but what someone else had made for her. She didn't want children when she wasn't even married and with someone she didn't love.

She stopped at a small convenience store that she visited regularly. It was located two blocks away from her house and wasn't as popular since it was located really close to downtown Tokyo, where nothing is cheap and everyone's rich. But it was cheap and had everything she needed with the little money that she had. How could she complain?

"Well hello, Kagome. Was wondering when you'd stop by." A middle-aged guy greeted her from the register as she walked through the door. He had messy, short black hair with little strands of gray in spots. He was tall, maybe 6 feet and had a kind face.

"Hey Saburoo. How's everything going?" She smiled at him, snatching a bag of chips and a chocolate muffin from a shelf, walking to check out.

"Same as usual. Just here to make some money." He chuckled. She sat them on the counter. He shoved them back in her direction. "It's on the house." He smiled.

She eyed him. That was Saburoo for you. "Are you sure? Cause I'd really rather-"

He cut her off. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do since you're a regular here. Plus, you should save that money. The baby could benefit from it."

He didn't know she didn't plan to keep it. She smiled up at him, grateful. She took the items. "You really shouldn't."

"But I should. You're a great person. The nicest I know and you keep the money rolling in."

She sighed, smiling. "You're always so sweet to me. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she exited, waving behind her.

She smiled to herself, unwrapping the muffin and taking a large bite. Just what she needed. It would last her until she got to work.

_**XXXXX**_

"Hey Kagome!" Yuka called as she walked through the door.

She smiled warmly at her friend. "Where were you last night?" Kagome asked she took her jacket off. Yuka had called saying she was on her way home but had never showed up.

"Oh! I stayed the night at Keisuke's. He didn't want me driving home on the road conditions. I tried calling but the phone lines were down at the other end of town."

"I understand. But you were supposed to drop me at the hospital this morning for the ultrasound."

Yuka's eyes widened, her mouth forming into the shape of an "O". "Shit! I completely spaced out! I feel horrible! How'd you get there?"

Kagome sat down at a table, stroking her belly. "I walked. And don't worry about it. I could use the exercise." She smiled. Actually, I did kind of matter. Her feet were now killing her, along with her back.

"I'll make it up to you! How about we go out for sushi tonight. All you can eat! My treat!"

Kagome frowned. "You really don't have to…"

"No! You're gonna go and I'll pay!" She protested.

"If you say so." She checked her watch. They had 15 minutes left until their shift started.

"Anyway, how was the checkup?" Yuka asked, changing the subject.

"Everything's right on schedule. She's due in two weeks." She smiled, patting her stomach.

"I'm glad! I can't wait to see here! I'll bet she'll be beautiful."

"Yeah, but I'm not keeping her. I'm just there to give birth and hand her over to the Sakamoto's."

"I know. I wish you could keep her though."

"I can't afford it. I hardly get paid enough to over my share of the rent." Kagome shared an apartment with Yuka and her two friends Ayumi and Eri. The three has graciously let her move in if she could help with a fourth of the rent. She hadn't yet told them that she would be moving out after the baby was born. She didn't want to be a burden since she hardly knew them.

"How'd the dinner go last night? They treat you fairly?"

Kagome nodded. "They were extremely nice. They took me to the new restaurant downtown and made me feel as comfortable as possible. Akira and Midori decided on a name for her. They wanna call her Rie."

Yuka squealed. "Gifted Intelligence… that's an adorable name!"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I agreed." She glanced at her watch again, wanting her shift to start so they could get away from the subject. Sure, she was excited to have the child but she would also be going her up to a family that could give her more love then what she had to offer.

"I wonder when-"

"I'm going to go clock in. I could really use the overtime." It wasn't that she was being a bitch but she was sick of Yuka always talking about the baby. She couldn't wait for it to be gone and out of her hair.

**And there you have it. Not much but I've got a start. My heads filled with ideas for this fic so I better get on to the next chapter! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks! **

**Pixel**


	2. It's You?

**Wow. I got this chapter out fast! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is the idea for this fic.

Lifestyle Of The Rich And Famous 

**Rating:** M for Mature

**Summary:** In 2002, Kagome held the title of Miss Universe, the perfect boyfriend, everything. 5 years later, the talented woman doesn't have a dime to her name. Can she make it back into the rich life or will enemies it?

**Chapter 2: **It's you?

"Oh my god, Yuka. That's hilarious!" Kagome laughed, grabbing the freshly cooked French fries and stuffed them into the bag. "Thank you, please come again." She smiled as she handed the food to the customer, watching as they drove away.

"Kagome." She turned to see her manager calling her. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" She nodded, giving Yuka a half smile as she followed the older man into the back of the kitchen where there was less commotion.

"I'm sorry but we've got to let you go. We can't afford to carry as many employees anymore. You're not the only on being let go. I hope you understand."

Kagome nodded to the ground. "How long do I have?"

"We'll give you until the end of the week. You'll receive your paycheck then." Her boss informed, nodding his head before going to fill an order.

Kagome released a sigh. She didn't really mind. She planned on quitting anyway once she had the kid. Working at a fast food joint didn't earn much money to begin with. As much as she hated to, she would go back to stripping and possibly prostitution. She wasn't so sure about the second one.

"Kags? What was that all about?" Yuka asked minutes later in the car on the way to dinner.

"Nothing really. Just that I got laid off. I've got until the end of the week."

"Oh, dear. Sorry to hear about that. What are you going to do about money?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. I'll be fine. And once the baby's born, I plan to go back to stripping. But until then-"

"I can't believe you'd go back to doing that. Don't you think it's dangerous? I mean, selling your body that way." Yuka jumped in.

"I guess so. I never really think about it." Kagome replied.

"You've already been raped and violated. Next time you could wind up dead!"

"I just put it in the back of my mind because if I think about it, it might happen. Besides, it's what I chose to do. I can't do anything else."

"But you're better than that, Kagome. Can't you just get a job?"

There was a long period of silence.

"I couldn't. It's too much of a risk during the day. If people found out who I am, where I was and how I was living, it would be all over the news. I don't want it to come to that." Kagome answered, gently rubbing her belly. She glanced over at Yuka, who was concentrating on the road. She shifted her gaze back down to her stomach.

It would kill Yuka to know the truth about the baby. Yuka had absolutely no clue that Kagome actually knew who the rapist was, someone really close to Yuka.

The two remained quiet until they reached the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The waitress at the register asked. The two girls nodded.

"Follow me please." The young women lead the two to a booth.

"Enjoy your time here." She smiled kindly before heading back to her spot at the register. Yuka was about to get up for the buffet when he cell phone rang.

"Hello?… Eri? What's up?… You've what?" Yuka spoke. Kagome gave her a questioning look. Yuka sighed. "Yeah, sure. Where are you?… Interstate 79?… Okay. I'll be there soon." She hung up.

"I've gotta go rescue Eri from the highway. Her car got a flat and she doesn't have her spare.

"Why can't Ayumi get here? She works closer."

"She told me Ayumi's out with her boyfriend. Um… here." Yuka dug out a twenty from her purse. "I promised you dinner. Order whatever. I'll be back to join you soon. See ya."

Kagome sighed as she watched the girl go. Typical. Yuka bailing on her. Wasn't any surprise.

_**XXXXX**_

Here it was, two hours later and still no Yuka. Kagome sighed, dropping the money onto the table before heading out the front doors. She was shocked at how cold it had gotten since they had gone in. She had no clue as to how long the girl would be. She was forgetful but she didn't think it should take this long to get Eri.

Oh well. At least she lived close by. She turned down the street, surprised to see that it had started to snow. She hated more than anything to be out on the streets this late at night during the winter. It was dangerous with all the ice out on the road. Didn't make it any better that it was New Year's Eve and the city was crawling with drunks.

"Hey Missy, how's it going?"

Her point exactly.

Kagome turned her head, coming face to face with an older man she guessed to be in his late 30s to early 40s. He held a beer in one hand and reeked of it.

She smiled before walking past the man, speeding her walk up a little to avoid him.

"Hey, Princess! I was talking to you!" He called after her.

She didn't dare look back at him. He was drunk and could be trouble. She'd encountered many on her days on the street and she knew it was best to shrug them off.

The footsteps she heard rushing towards her sped her heart rate up drastically. She started to jog, unable to run due to the size of her belly.

The man shoved her, causing he to lose her balance. She gasped as she hit the ground, her hands automatically going to her abdomen in protection. The man straddled her, pinning her wrists on either side of her body.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, as he leaned forward, dropping his head to her neck. His weight was putting pressure on her abdomen, giving her a sick feeling. Tears started to build up in her eyes.

She started to struggle, trying to free her wrists. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, placing them firmly to the ground above her head. He then leaned back onto his knees as he dug into his back pocket. She gave a small sigh of release as the force was released from her stomach. He might have been drunk, but he knew what he was looking for.

"I wouldn't do that, Princess." He flashed a knife in front of her face. Her eyes widened in horror. God was she in trouble.

He bent down, placing his lips onto her in a kiss. She gasped at this action, soon regretting it as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She was disgusted at this, his beer tasting mouth making her sick to her stomach. It was like when she was raped. She was helpless.

There was one thing she could do though. She just hoped that it would work.

She kissed him back; hoping to make him drop the knife that was right against her neck. She moaned, not to tempt him but because of the sudden pain in her abdomen. Could it be a contraction?

He groaned, releasing the knife in his hand to play with her thick hair. She mentally smiled; successful freeing one trapped hand to move it up and smack the knife out of his reach. Once she did, she bit down as hard as she could on his tongue. He immediately pulled away.

"Shit, Princess."

With the opportunity, she reached ahead; grabbing the knife, turning her body, and rammed the knife into his abdomen. The man screamed, jerking away from her. She didn't want to but she didn't want to die.

"Fuckin' bitch!"

She knew that he wouldn't be down for long.

"Calling me a bitch… can't you see I'm pregnant? Don't you have any courtesy." She cried, supporting her weight against a brick wall, another sharp pain shooting through her stomach. She felt a liquid rush down her legs. It confirmed her suspicion. Her water had broken. She was in labor.

"Help! Somebody help!" She shrieked as the man came at her again, stumbling as he clutched his side. Kagome gasped as she started to run, grasping her stomach as she did so, unable to make it far as she collapsed to the ground in pain, both from her stomach and her head.

The drunk gripped the knife in his hand as he fell to the ground, just feet away from Kagome.

Kagome watched in horror as the man started crawling towards her. She tried to get to her feet, but failed as the pain of a contraction over swept her. There was no way she would be able to get far.

She wished somebody would come and take care of this bastard. If something didn't happen soon, she could end up brutally hurt. Or possibly dead.

_**XXXXX**_

"Yeah. I'm on my way right now." The man got into the driver's seat of his red Mercedes, pulling his beautiful, flowing silver hair behind him.

"How much longer?" The women on the other side of the line asked.

"I don't know, Mom. Maybe 20?" He turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. He gazed at his mirrors, his amazing amber eyes flashing in the reflection.

"Okay. Are you bringing Kikyou with you?'

He frowned, backing the car into reverse. "No…"

"Why not? She was looking forward to my home cooked meal."

"Can we talk about this when I get home?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in a few." And he snapped the phone shut.

He turned out onto the main street, cursing as he saw the backed up traffic. He wasn't in the mood to put up with it. He turned down a side street, on he wasn't familiar with. He heard a scream.

He slowed his car, turning his head in the direction in which he heard the screaming. The voice was very familiar. He came upon the sight of a man, advancing himself onto a fallen lady, and to the looks of it, she was pregnant.

He pulled the car onto the side of the road, exiting the car as he made way to the scene. He sniffed the air, realizing who the woman was. Someone he used to be very close to.

Kagome.

_**XXXXX**_

"Come here, bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" The man slurred as he grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him. She kicked, trying desperately to shake the man way but his grip would not loosen.

She shrieked as the knife made contact with her leg, the warm liquid slowly starting to flow from the new, fresh wound.

"Feel the pain." He smiled, raising the knife, ready to strike her again.

"Hey, fucker!" A husky voice said. "Is that anyway to treat a women?"

Everything was spinning; she was starting to lose consciousness. She watched as the man, her prince in shining armor took care of the person that had inflicted pain on her.

Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, she was able to place the name of her savior.

It was Inuyasha.

**And there you have it! Some things are starting to come out but there is sooo much more to come! Review and the next chapter will be out really soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! URGENT!

Hello all my faithful readers. Sorry this isn't any update or anything but I've got something **REALLY IMPORTANT **for all of you to read.

I am **SWITCHING **back to my previous account! The reason behind the switch is that I have given my old account for my cousin to use to publish her stories and what not.

Some of you already know or have been to my old account and for those of you who haven't…

**The Link is:** of this fics I have uploaded here will be switched back onto my old account. Some have just stayed there and are collecting dust but they will be updated and revised!

Thanks for putting up with me!

**-Pixel**


End file.
